It started in the rain
by PeachxxBlossom
Summary: ‘Hi! Well I was just getting ready to go but I saw you so I thought you might need an umbrella?’ The beggining of something new. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Mikan and Natsume is my most favorite EVER couple in the whole entire world! This is my second fic, I don't know how I came up with this idea and all but I have read a lot of fan fics and got all of my inspiration, ideas and descriptive language from them. So I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Meeting

It was an early morning in February in Japan. In a big city called Tokyo, there was a big house which held loads of apartments. Not too shabby really, the apartments were more like condo's. Apartment 13 is were we are looking…

Inside apartment No. 13 lived a beautiful but a lonely girl. She has never met her parents and all her life she lived with her grandfather, until he died last year… This girl was named Sakura Mikan. She was only 17, still young. And even though she suffered loneliness, she still enjoyed life.

She didn't exactly live alone. She lived with her dog, Koko. Koko was a very smart dog, Mikan's perfect companion. Koko was a beagle, quite small in size but to Mikan, he was the best dog anybody could ever have… He was white, decorated with brown and black patches, with a cute set of puppy-dog eyes.

Mikan had long, beautiful and silky hair that reached her waist, gorgeous chocolate eyes and pink cherry lips and soft creamy skin. Her body was one of a model. Curvy and slim. To sum it all up, she's beautiful…

Inside No. 13

Our heroine was in bed sleeping peacefully. Her room was quite big and spacious with a delicious tangerine smell. The walls were white with orange stripes, her bed, wardrobe, bed tables and desk were all made from strong oak wood and painted white. The window was hidden behind the soft, sunset colored curtains. Mikan was sleeping on orange bed sheets, her slim body covered with an orange blanket and her head was resting on a soft, orange pillow. Her wardrobe was also quite big, fitting a lot of clothes in it. The doors were covered with big mirrors and near it stood a desk. On top of the desk was a laptop and near it was a vase which held 6 daffodils in it, and near the vase were some other books and writing supplies. In front of the orange sofa was a plasma screen TV, hanged on the wall. On the light, wooden floor lay a cute, tangerine shaped fluffy carpet. On the bed side table stood a digital clock which showed, in big, red numbers that it was now, 6AM.

-RING!-

The loud ringing of the alarm clock echoed through the orange room until a slender hand softly pressed the snooze button and the loud ringing stopped. Once it stopped ringing, Mikan sat up in her bed and yawned, stretching her hands up. She was dressed in a cute yellow tank top that had a picture of a white sheep and white shorts. She got out of her bed and stretched her arms up again while making her way to the bathroom which was connected to her room. She got inside and closed the door and started on her morning routines. First she brushed her teeth and washed her face and then took a short shower and blow dried her hair after it. Clad in an orange towel, she got out of the bathroom and set her eyes 

on the alarm clock which read 6:35AM. She smiled at her perfect timing and walked out her room to the kitchen, humming a sweet melody.

The kitchen and the living room was like a one big room so after making herself a delicious breakfast which consisted 3 pancakes that were soaked in maple sauce. As she carried her plate of pancakes, she had a glass of fresh orange juice in her other hand. She walked to the living room and sat on the ground, setting her food on the coffee table. She looked around for the remote control and found it on the coach. Once she got it, she turned on the TV to her favorite channel, MTV. As she listening to random songs and ate her breakfast, she spaced out and was a bit startled when she felt something furry touch her leg. Why of course, it was no other than Koko! She looked down and smiled happily while petting Koko's head and Koko wagged his tail to show Mikan he's happy to see her too.

After 5 minutes, Mikan finished her food and left the dishes in the sink. She went over to the TV and got the remote, turning the TV off. She made her way back to her room and grabbed her brush that was resting on her bed table and then stood in front of her wardrobe mirrors. She started to comb her pretty caramel hair and looking straight into the eyes of her reflection. Once she was done, she set the brush back down on the bed table and opened the doors to her wardrobe, looking over her clothes and thinking of what she should wear. Since it was February, Winter, she needed to wear something that will keep her warm. She picked out a white tank top with dark blue skinny jeans. Over the tank top, she wore a yellow hoody which had a picture of a pink bunny. For shoes, she wore yellow converses with pink bunnies (I have those :D). She let her hair down to keep her neck warm. She turned and looked into the big mirror. She looked cute. As always.

She didn't wear make up because she liked all things natural. She was gorgeous without make up but she wasn't one to admit it since she always thought of herself as less than average. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was now 7:30AM. She grabbed her black shoulder bag and stuffed it with books and school material. Once she finished packing, she slung it over her shoulder, she walked towards her desk and opened the drawer, taking out her keys, purse and cell phone and closed the draw after. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, aware that Koko has been following her the whole time, she walked to the kitchen and set her bag on the couch in the living room and her valuables on the coffee table. She went to the kitchen and out of one of the cupboards, she got out a box that had an image of a dog at the front. She got the dog food and crouched in front of a red bowl that had white letters on it that read 'Koko'. She poured the bowl full and set the food back where she took it from. She crouched down again and patter Koko's head.

'I'm off to school now, kay?' she smiled beautifully. She got up and went over to the couch, got her stuff and walked to the door which led to the outside world. Before she walked out, she put on a white coat and wrapped an orange scarf around her thin neck. Then she closed the door and locked it and then stuffed her keys inside her shoulder bag.

She walked to school every morning since from her house it was only a 15 minute walk. Gakuen Alice was were Mikan went. She checked her wrist watch and smiled._ Usual_.. she thought happily. School started at 8:20AM but Mikan chose to get there earlier. Of course she had a reason for it. At 8:15AM, 

the school is literally packed with teenagers trying to make their way to their assigned classrooms, pushing and shoving. In other words, it's a **chaos**.

She got to school at exactly 8:00AM and walked to her locker, putting inside all the unnecessary stuff. She took her purse, keys and cell phone and stuffed them in her hoody pockets. She closed her locker and started to walk to her homeroom classroom.

She got to it and opened the door just to be greeted with silence. All of a sudden, her smile faded. Even though it was like this every morning, Mikan couldn't help but feel sad at the empty room. She knew that she was all alone. The empty room just reminded her of all the things she wanted but couldn't have.

She walked to the back of the class and sat at her desk which was right next to the window, just how she liked it. Mikan's grades were top notch, A+ for every subject. She was happy that she manages well in school but, in her heart, there is still that big and empty space…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here's my second chapter for 'It started in the rain'! I only got 1 review so far but it made me happy that already, at least one person likes it!! So here! 

Chapter 2

Previously: _She walked to the back of the class and sat at her desk which was right next to the window, just how she liked it. Mikan's grades were top notch, A+ for every subject. She was happy that she manages well in school but, in her heart, there is still that big and empty space…_

-Creak-

Startled, Mikan turned to the door but calmed down instantly, seeing that it was only a few of her class mates. She checked her wrist watched and saw that it was almost time for class. She sighed and rested her hands on her palms, her elbows on her desk and started out the window…

-School skip!-

In 6th period, which was the last for the day, science, Mikan noticed the grey clouds covering the blue sky. _Thank goodness I bought an umbrella… _she thought happily. When Mikan was small, her grandfather always told her to be prepared for the worst because it never hurts to be cautious, so she always carried two umbrella's. Two because she needed one and if it got lost or broken, she could use that extra one. Or sometimes, she thought that maybe someone else might need it. She smiled and went back to her work.

-Period Skip!-

And she was right. Outside, it was pouring. Mikan needed to do some things after school so now that she's finished, everyone should have gone home now. Or so she thought. She walked down the hall way and exited through the big glass doors that led outside. Since she still stood under the roof, she didn't get wet by the strong rain. When she got out her orange umbrella she sensed a presence. Turning to her right she saw a boy standing there, about 10 meters away. The boy had raven hair but Mikan couldn't make out the color of his eyes since he was standing quite far from her. But what she did notice is that his bored facial expression was showing that he was waiting for the rain to calm down which obviously meant he had no umbrella. The shy Mikan summed up all her courage and got out her extra black umbrella and slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the boy.

Once she was standing next to her, he turned to face her. That's when Mikan lost her awe. It was his eyes. His gorgeous eyes. It was the most unique color she has ever seen. Rich dark crimson. The thing that bought her back to the world is when the boy raised an eyebrow. Mikan shook her head and smiled at him.

'Hi! Well I was just getting ready to go but I saw you so I thought you might need an umbrella?' she told him as he nodded.

'Well my name is Mikan.' She smiled in greeting and stretched her hand out.

'Natsume…' he mumbled as he took her hand and shook it. Mikan noticed her wrist watch and handed the umbrella to Natsume.

'Here, I really need to go now! It was nice meeting you. Bye Bye!' she bid as she opened her umbrella and ran into the rain.

All this that just happened, somehow, confused the hell out of Natsume. He sighed and opened the black umbrella he was given and walked out into the rain.

-With Mikan-

She made it to work just on time. To pay her bills and buy food for both her and Koko, she needed to work so she got a part time job in a cute café called the 'Flying Cherry'. She went inside the café and closed her wet umbrella and then went to the back of the café that had a door and on it in read 'Staff only'. She opened the door and went in going straight for the changing room and putting on her uniform which was a small and cute pink maid dress, decorated with ribbons and stripes. And she also wore matching pink doll shoes and white knee length socks. She put her bag inside her locker at the back of the changing room and locked it. Then she walked outside and started on her shift.

-Work skip!-

Her part time job starts at four in the afternoon and finishes at nine in the evening. By the time she finished her work, it was already dark outside and not safe for a girl like her to walk around alone. But Mikan was one of those unique type of girls who held n fear for things like the dark. Of course she was afraid of things like getting kidnapped, raped or worse, killed. But Mikan would rather not think about those things and the only thing in her head was to get home safely. After walking for 20 minutes, she reached her home. After walking up the stairs to the third floor, she unlocked the door to her apartment only to be greeting by joyful barking of her pet. She set down her bag and crouched down to pet her dog as he wagged his tail from happiness of being stroked and seeing her master after a long day.

'Hey Koko! How are you boy?' she smiled childishly at him. She took of her shoes and took her bag and walked to her room, Koko following her. She put her bag on the sofa she had in her room and sighed. She went to her wardrobe and grabbed a few clothes and went into the shower. She came out 20 minutes later with already dried hair, wearing a yellow shirt and white shorts. She closed the bathroom door and walked over and dropped on her bed.

(I wrote this part while listening to the song 'Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattandarou' by DBSK. So if you can, listen to it while reading this part and maybe it will have more sadness effect :D)

She closed her eyes and thought her life over, and her lips twisted into a sad smile. Behind the cheerful expression she always wore, she hid sadness and pain. She was alone and her life was stuffed with problems. She opened her eyes and turned to her side. Why? Why wasn't there someone by her side? Why wasn't there someone to love her, to comfort her, to make her believe that she wasn't alone? She felt something lick her hand as she turned her eyes to it. It was no other than Koko. His expression and 

the action he just made told her that she wasn't alone, it seemed like Koko understood her and he was trying to cheer up her master. Mikan's eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she hugged the cute animal.

'Koko.. I don't know what to do anymore… This loneliness is eating me up from the inside… Why is it that when I need somebody, there's nobody there to help me?' she sobbed quietly as Koko licked her cheek. Mikan let him go and wiped off her tears. She put on a determined look.

'No! I don't have time for this! I'm not weak!' she told herself but felt something wet on her hand. She gasped as she touched her cheek.

'W-why am I-I crying?... I'm not sad… I'm not lonely…' she whispered as she put her face it to her palms and sobbed silently.

That night, Sakura Mikan cried herself to sleep. ..


	3. Chapter 3

Tatatada! Well I think this is my best story so far and I'm quite upset that I only got one review but thank you anyway! Everybody please, if you read my story, please please review! Well anyway, here's the third chapter!

* * *

Previously: _'W-why am I-I crying?... I'm not sad… I'm not lonely…' she whispered as she put her face it to her palms and sobbed silently. _

_That night, Sakura Mikan cried herself to sleep. .._

**Chapter 3**

From crying so much last night, the next day, Mikan felt refreshed and looking forward to the start of the day, thus, waking up 30 minutes earlier before her alarm rang.

After finishing all of her morning routines, feeding Koko and herself, she left the house at 7:15AM, on the way thinking of what she will be doing in school since she has a lot of time before lessons start.

She was dressed in a light yellow shirt that said 'Good girls do bad things' in black letters and on top of the shirt she wore a jean button green, brown and black camo (camo as in camouflage, like the army colors) jacket . Her flawless legs were covered by baggy camo pants. For shoes she wore black and white Nike dunks.

She walked to school slowly, thinking of what she said last night. _No! I'm grown up now, I can care for myself! _She thought as she pumped her fist in the air enthusiastically. Then she looked around and gave a sigh of relief at the fact that there was no one around. She had to admit, she looked like a complete idiot.

Soon, she reached the school and walked inside the massive building and putting all of her stuff inside her locker. She decided to go to her school's garden which was also, massive. But she loved it. The whole place was surrounded by beautiful cherry blossom trees, the grass was rich green, and there were also some wooden benches and tables.

She made her way to the biggest cherry blossom tree which was also her all time favorite from them all. Well the only reasons were because it was huge and beautiful. Of course, their all beautiful but not as big as this one.

She plopped down on the ground under the magnificent tree and sighed, closing her eyes. Her pose was very life less, if someone saw her from afar, they would think she's a beautiful lifeless doll, forgotten by her owner.

She didn't know how long she sat there. She just started off into space, while thinking of everything inside her head. Suddenly she stood up and made her way inside the huge building of her school, walking to some unknown destination she thought up of.

And she ended up in an old music room. She walked to the back of the class and stood in front of the window. She brushed her fragile hand against the cold glass, wiping off the dust as behind the window 

she saw the place were she just came from and it also had the perfect view of the large cherry blossom tree. She opened the window forcefully, it being old and rusty, it didn't want to come.

(From here, put on the song 'Flying Cherry' By Ryuuzaki Sakuno)

Once she opened it, a strong breeze passed her face as her eyes widened the cherry blossom petals carried inside by the breeze.

Mikan relaxed and put her hands out the window, closing her eyes, a sincere smile on her beautiful face, she opened her eyes again as joy sparkled in them. Then she opened her mouth.

**_Kaze ga mada tsumetai kedo  
Ki no hayai tsubomi ga hitotsu  
Sore ni kizuita tonari no kigi ga  
Makeru mo no ka to momoiro ni somaru_**

**_Kotoshi ga hayazaki na no ha kimi no sei da yo  
Kouen de ichiban chiisana sakura no ki yo_**

**_Hayasugiru kana... sou omotta keredo  
Ki ga tsukeba sakura no naka  
Ichiban zaki no ano ko ha doko kana?  
Tonari no ooki na ki ni kiite miyou  
Ame ga futte mo sou kaze ga fuite mo  
Chiisana hana ha mada  
Kawarazu matteiru  
Boku wo matteiru_**

She closed her eyes and smiled even more. Just then, when she was about to leave, the door opened as Mikan gasped, looking at the person who came in.

* * *

Cliffy eh?! :D Until I get at least 5 reviews, I will not update! XD Well can anyone guess who the intruder is? Anyway, till my next update! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Yehoo! It's finally, chapter 4!! :D Well I hope you people enjoy and please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I tried making it long but obviously, long doesn't fit me. XD

* * *

Previously: _She closed her eyes and smiled even more. Just then, when she was about to leave, the door opened as Mikan gasped, looking at the person who came in._

**Chapter 4**

The sound of soft clapping echoed through the old and dusty music room. Mikan was surely taken by surprise.

'That was very well done! You're a student here am I right?' as a man with short brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. He looked to be around 30.

'Err.. Um, T-thank you…' she blushed while wondering who he was. Her expression was like an open book.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I'm Mikazuki Kaido. Please call me Mikazuki-sensei. I'm one of the music teachers of this school.' He explained with a warm smile.

'Ah, nice to meet you, M-Mikazuki-sensei… I'm Sakura Mikan, class 1-A!' she introduced herself while bowing. The teacher smiled at the polite girl.

'Well I just needed to pick up something from this old room and that is when I heard your beautiful voice. Do you have any experience in music?' he explained to her while his eyes clearly held fondness and interest.

'Eh? N-no.. Um.. when I w-was little, my grandfather used to tell me about my m-mother. She really enjoyed singing; it really brings back memories, this song. I got this melody from her old jewelry box, I just wrote the lyrics myself. It sort of… came to me…' She told him, her expression showed a bit of sadness but also happiness, thinking of her childhood.

'Hmm. Very interesting. Well, I'm hoping to see you around perhaps your in my class. By the way, after school I am holding choir sessions. You have an extraordinary talent and I think you should make a use of it.' He told her as he smiled at her once again, receiving a shy nod from the flustered brunette.

The teacher got what he needed and bid her goodbye. Once he left, Mikan's face turned as red as a tomato as she slumped down into the chair than stood behind her. She sighed and looked out the window again, thinking of what the teacher just told her. Her expression softened with sadness and she recalled the song.

_Mom_… she thought sadly. The bell bought her back as she remembered she still had class. She stood up and ran out the classroom, making her way to her homeroom class.

-Period Skip!- -Lunch Time!-

Mikan always ate lunch at the roof top, were it was quiet, peaceful and hardly anyone ever even set a foot there. But this time, she decided to eat were she was at, in the morning…

-At the Sakura tree!-

When she walked over to the big tree that she favored, the delicate pink petals flew around her as if welcoming her. She plopped down under the tree and sighed. She got her bag and shuffled the inside, looking for something. After a few seconds, she got out a bento box, wrapped in a cute orange cloth with white bunnies. She unpacked the food filled box and broke her chopsticks apart.

'Itadakimasu…' she mumbled silently to herself, and started to eat, somewhat lifelessly. While eating, she looked around the whole garden and noticed that it was completely empty. The only noise that was heard was the soft rustling of the cherry blossom trees.

Mikan finished eating in no more than twenty minutes and once she was finished, she packed up the now empty with a few left-over's bento box back inside her bag. She then leaned against the tree and let out a calm sigh while closing her eyes.

When she opened them, the first thing she saw was the old music room she visited earlier today. There was something about it… It felt like… Like she has been there before… She shrugged it off and closed her eyes again.

-PLOCK-

'H-huh?!' the brunette screamed as she stood up and looked around, obviously startled. She calmed down and then remembered. _Something fell on my head, I definitely felt it…_ she thought while touching the top of her head. She looked down and spotted a book on the grass. A manga, so to say. She picked it up and observed it carefully. _As far as I felt it, it fell from_… she looked up into the cherry blossom tree and saw someone lying down on one of the branches. She tiled her head and bought her eyes back to the manga. Then she looked up again.

'A-ano! You dropped this…' shyly she called to the person. Her cheeks turned red as she saw the person sit up and get ready to jump down. Mikan was about to call out that it was dangerous but by the time she opened her mouth, the person was already on the ground after landing gracefully. Once he stood up and noticed her face, his crimson orbs widened for a short second before his expression went back to the normal stoic and cold one.

Mikan also seemed to remember him…

'AH! Natsume!' she exclaimed happily while pointing at him and Natsume just gave her a nod. Then Mikan remembered the manga she held in her hand. She held it up and pointed to it.

'This. It's your right?' she asked as she received another nod and Mikan pouted.

'Ne, why don't you say something?' she asked cutely as Natsume just raised an eyebrow.

'Hn..' as his short response. Mikan blinked a few times and then let out a small giggle. She handed him the manga and sat back down at where she sat before, then looked up at Natsume. He got the note and sat down beside her.

'What were you doing up in the tree?' she asked quietly while leaning against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree and closing her eyes.

'This is the only place I find peace and quiet…' he murmured and then smirked as he turned to face her.

'But your loud voice ruined it.' Mikan opened her eyes and pouted once again.

'Well sorry about that but my peace was ruined too because of your stupid manga!' she retorted while turning away and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

'Whatever…' he mumbled while closing his eyes and resting against the trunk. They were both drowned in silence but they both felt comfortable with it.

_Funny… I know nothing about him, apart from his name and I feel like I have known him for years…_ Mikan thought while looking up and admiring the tiny rosette petals flying around her and Natsume. She got so caught up in the moment, unconsciously; she started to hum one of her songs she wrote herself. For her, singing was a passion, she loved it more than heaven itself.

The songs, the melodies, the words, they all seem to come from her heart. Somehow, she felt as though she had done this all before.

A small pink petal landed on her small nose and that was enough to bring her out of her day dream. She stopped her humming and turned to see Natsume resting against the trunk of the tree and his eyes closed, giving him an innocent angel look. She smiled slightly and carefully, not to wake him, she stood up and was about to walk away when someone grabbed her hand, startling her.

'Where are you going, little girl?' he asked, opening one of his beautiful crimson eyes.

'Mou, I'm not a little girl! I doubt you are any older than me!' she pouted at him. Natsume raised an eyebrow and opened both of his eyes.

'You're in 11th grade?...' he asked, amused. **(I'm sure most of you know that in England people have 11 years of school but here I'm going to make it 12! XP) **

'H-huh? N-no I'm in 9th grade…' she mumbled silently while showing him her big brown orbs. **(I love the girl to be younger than the boy, I don't know why, to me, it just seems so cute!! XD)** And that response received a smirk from Natsume.

'So you are a little girl.' His smirk widened.

'Ah! Don't tell me you're… in 11th grade?!' she exclaimed while pointed her finger at him with the hand that Natsume held on to before but let go if it shortly after.

'Don't sound so surprised.' He told her, giving her a glare. Mikan gave him a sheepish grin while scratching the back of her head.

'Ehehe… Well anyway, it's soon going to be lesson time, I think I should go now.' She said quietly, looking up at the peaceful blue sky while giving a sigh.

'Whatever.' He replied and rested back against the tree.

'Aren't you going?' she asked curiously, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Natsume shook his head.

'You can't skip though!' she told him as he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow again **(he really loves doing that doesn't he? XD) **

'So?..' he mumbled, you can totally tell that he was not interested in going to lessons.

'I will stay here and annoy you until you go to your lesson!' she exclaimed, quickly sat down cross-legged and turned away. Natsume smirked, shook his head and stood up.

* * *

THE END! Lol, no not the end of the fic, the end of this chapter! Is this a cliffy? Oui? Non? XD Does anyone have any idea what Natsume is going to do? :D

Till my next update! Au revoir!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut! Well all of you obviously know that I'm a late updater so… Whatever! Anyway, here's chapter 5. :

* * *

Previously: _'I will stay here and annoy you until you go to your lesson!' she exclaimed, quickly sat down cross-legged and turned away. Natsume smirked, shook his head and stood up._

**Chapter 5**

Mikan turned her head to look at him only to find… nothing? Her face was painted in confusion as she looked at the empty spot and blinked. She slowly turned her head back into place, unfolding her arms.

Suddenly she shrieked in surprise and jumped backwards only to land on her butt. She started panting , still not over her shock while looking at the person in front of her.

Natsume smirked as he eyed her with amusement.

'Y-you! And there! W-.. How?!' she asked, waving her hands around and pointing to every direction, bewildered at how fast he moved.

The only answer she got was a shrug. She pouted and turned away.

Then Natsume started walking away, towards the school building and that got Mikan's attention.

'Wait, were are you going?' she asked, while running up to him, completely forgetting the fact that she's late for class.

And that didn't go unnoticed by Natsume. He smirked and turned to her. He leaned forward in front of her face and Mikan turned hot, her face resembling a tomato.

'You're. Late.' He whispered silently. Mikan started at him and blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

'Oh my God, I totally forgot!' she screamed, forgetting the embarrassing moment just now, started running towards her next class. While running she turned her head back and waved.

'Bye Natsume!' and then she turned around and started going faster.

-Back to Natsume-

He smirked and closed his eyes, shaking his head at her denseness.

They were both unaware of the jealous pair of sky blue eyes.

-Skip! After School!-

Mikan walked slowly to her to her locker, sighing. Ah, I feel so tired… I still have to work she thought tiredly while slightly frowning at the last line.

Once she got to her locker, she took out her coat and put it on, wrapped the tangerine scarf around her neck, slung her back over her should and closed it again. Slowly she made her way out of the school building. Once she was at the door, something grabbed her wrist and which was supporting her school bag so it would not fall of her shoulder.

She yelped when that something pulled on her wrist and dragged her away, resulting in Mikan dropping her bag on the floor.

She was pushed inside a dark room, and winced once her back harshly made contact with the wall behind her. She quickly took a step forward so her back wasn't touching the well and looked up at her capturer but since it was so dark, she couldn't see anything except 3 pairs of angry eyes that shined in the dark.

The pair in the middle looked the most angered. The person's blue eyes shined with rage and hate. The eyes on her left were a yellow-ish green color and cat like shaped while the pair on the right were a bright dark green.

Mikan built up her courage to speak but she was un sure at how her voice will sound.

'W-who are you? Why am I h-here?.. W-where is t-t-this?..' were the only words she managed to let out weakly, her voice shaken and scared.

The person in the middle clicked her tongue and narrowed her eyes. From the sound she just let out, she guessed that this person was a girl.

'You sure have guts, to go near our Natsume-kun.' The girl with the yellow/green eyes sneered at Mikan and the person with dark green eyes 'humph'ed in agreement.

There was a sudden small light as Mikan noticed that the girl in the middle lit a lighter.

Now she got a clear look at all three of them. The one in the middle had blonde hair that reached her shoulders and angry blue eyes. The girl on her left had sea weed colored hair that was above her shoulders but her side bangs were longer and curled. And the girl on her left had long black hair. But what she noticed most of all is how they were dressed. Mini skirts and tank tops. The last time she checked, it was the middle of winter…

She was bought out of her thoughts by a voice coming from the blonde girl.

'If you know what's best for you, you will stay away from Natsume or else…' she growled in Mikan's face, her lighter inches away from her hair.

She then shoved Mikan to the wall, harder then she hit it before which got a small cry of pain from the tangerine girl.

When Mikan's back hit the wall, she closed her eyes in pain and then she heard 3 pairs of feet in heels and a few seconds later, a rough thud for the door.

By the time Mikan opened her eyes, she was all alone in the small and dark storage room. She quietly slid down to the floor as she felt something tickle her cheeks. She slowly brushed her fingers against her left cheek bone and looked at the tiny crystals her eyes produced.

Her arms dropped to her sides as she leaned against the wall and cried. In the dark little room. Crushed by the small amount of space. Crushed by the pain. Suffocating in loneliness. She closed her wet eyes and sobbed silently, wishing for someone to come save her. But no one will.

_Because I have no one_… she gave small sad and bitter smile to that thought.

As miserable as she was feeling, she knew she couldn't go to work that day. Her gloomy mood and her red eyes would scare her customers away.

Weakly, she stood up and winced at her still hurting back. She straitened her position and felt around her, looking for the door.

Once she touched the handle, she turned it and walked out, slowly closing the door behind her. She then broke into a sprint and ran all the way to the door.

She stopped at her bag which still laid on the floor, untouched. She picked it up, slightly panting and she started to run again.

She ran for what seemed like hours and soon she was standing in front of her apartment after running up the stairs. She quickly unlocked the door and closed it shut once she got in.

She then collapsed on the floor, panting hard. All that running, she was out of breath and her lungs felt like they were about to explode. But there was a bigger pain. And she knew what it was.

She shut her eyes tightly and clutched her shirt. Her chest. _Her heart_.

* * *

:C POOR MIKAN-CHAN!! XD Well that's it for this chapter! Hope ya liked it! Till my next update!


	6. Note Profiles

Hey everyone, sorry this isn't a chapter! Just needed to fix something!

I have decided to change Mikan's age! I mean how can she be 17 and in 9th grade?.. XD Doesn't make much sense does it? Well neither does this but whatever.

So, here are the profiles:

Profile of Sakura Mikan

**Name: Sakura Mikan**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Long, soft and silky brown hair and warm chocolate eyes.**

**Family: She never met her parents and her grandfather told her that they are dead. She lived with her grandfather but he passed away. She currently lives by herself with her dog, Koko.**

**Occupation: High School student and part-time job.**

**Extra: Loves to sing and writes her own music. Lives in Tokyo, goes to a school called Gakuen Alice. Soon falls in love with Natsume.**

Profile of Hyuuga Natsume

**Name: Hyuuga Natsume**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Short and silky raven hair, red blood-shot eyes.**

**Family: He had a father and mother but they got into an accident when Natsume was 7. His older brother took care of him ever since. His grandfather is still alive and is in charge of Hyuuga Corps. A very famous business but he doesn't like Natsume because Natsume refuses to be the heir to the company.**

**Occupation: High School Student**

**Extra: Likes to be in peace, has loads of fan girls. Lives in Tokyo, goes to a school called Gakuen Alice. Soon falls in love with Mikan.**

Profile of Koizumi Luna

**Name: Koizumi Luna**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.**

**Family: Lives with her father and mother but they are always busy so she's usually alone. (That's going to be later in the story, like why she's mean and stuff. XD)**

**Occupation: High School Student**

**Extra: Natsume is her romantic interest, she had a crush on him ever since she was 10. (she met him when she was 10 so it was love at first sight XD) Hates Mikan for taking Natsume away but later she becomes normal.**

Profile of Shouda Sumire

**Name: Shouda Sumire**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Shoulder length sea weed green, permy hair.**

**Family: Lives with her mother ever since her mother divorced. Has one little brother (he's not really mentioned in this story though.)**

**Occupation: High School Student**

**Extra: Sumire also has a crush on Natsume and she is a fan girl like Luna. Soon falls in love with someone else.**

Profile of Takahashi Shana (My character)

**Name: Takahashi Shana**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Family: Lives with her older sister. Her parents abandoned her and her sister when she was just a baby. She lived all her life in an orphanage with her sister, Kizuna, who is 3 years older than her.**

**Occupation: High School student**

**Extra: Just like Sumire, she has a major crush on Natsume. Also, soon becomes a good person and falls In love with somebody else.**

And as for the rest, I will do them later! I will be uploading Chapter 6 very shortly!


	7. Chapter 6

Hai people! :D Just to let everyone know, so you would all understand what Mikan is wearing, I will be uploading pictures of her outfits in my profile! So I hope you can see them if you want to know what she looks like.

Here's chapter 6!

Previously: _She shut her eyes tightly and clutched her shirt. Her chest. __Her heart__._

**Chapter 6**

The next day, everyone noticed. The weather is becoming warmer. Winter decided to leave earlier this year. Mikan was struggling to stay calm, she just wanted to jump around and squeal for joy. After all, spring was her favorite season.

Once she woke up, she did her morning routines and went to kitchen to make breakfast. She decided to eat a piece of toast with jam and drink a glass of strawberry and banana smoothie.

Once she was finished, she went to change and fix her hair.

'Hmmmm… What to wear today?' she asked herself, closing her eyes and giggling. She picked out an outfit and changed slowly. Once she was done, she looked into the mirror and fixed her hair. Then she looked at her 'finished' reflection and smiled.

She wore a black, white and grey checked skirt with a blank tank top. She also put on black and grey socks that were some length away from the end of the skirt. For shoes, she wore white fuzzy boots and on top of her upper body, she wore a grey sweater with little puff balls hanging from it. For accessories she decided to wear silver hoops earrings. She let her hair loose but curled them a bit.

Once she walked out of her room, already with her bag in her hands, she went to the kitchen, fed Koko and left her apartment after locking her door like she always did.

When she walked, she inhaled a breath of sweet fresh air, and then exhaled.

_I smell it. Spring is coming!_ she squealed inside her head.

Once she got to school, she decided to go straight to the class room once she finished putting her stuff away into her locker.

When she entered the class, she sat in her seat, got her iPod out of her pocket, plugged in the ear phones and them put them in her ears.

She then turned it on and clicked on 'Shuffle Songs'. The first song that came up was Itoshii Hito bu Miyavi, her favorite singer.The song made her want to cry at how beautiful it was.

Soon the bell rang and one by one, students entered their assigned class rooms and soon, school started.

**-School skip!-**

After school, Mikan went to her part time job. While she was walking, she was thinking hard. Very hard.

_Ahh! What excuse can I make up for missing yesterday's work? I'm so bad at lying! _She screamed in her mind, while shaking her head, frustrated.

In the end, she sighed and decided she will go along with the truth.

Once she entered the 'Sakura Café', she changed into her uniform and went to the front stall, were she saw her boss standing.

'A-ano…' she mumbled nervously while fidgeting her fingers. Her quiet, sweet voice caught the attention of her boss.

'AH, Sakura! Where were you yesterday?!' he asked her, half angry, half calm but he still made Mikan flinch.

'I-I… Eto… Uhmm… I'm really sorry boss! I was just… I was feeling so depressed, I knew I wouldn't be able to work properly! I would trip and fall, drop plates and glasses, annoy customers and –' she nervously rambled on and on.

'Sakura! Ok ok, I get it. Just work hard today, for yesterday at least…' he told her sternly.

'Hai!' her eyes sparkled with joy. _Yeah, I'm not getting fired! _She screamed in her mind, imagining herself pump her fist up in victory.

She always worked hard, but this time, she decided to work harder than she ever did before.

**-Work Skip!-**

When she got home, she was greeted by Koko running up to her. She gently petted the animal. Throwing her stuff on the couch, she turned on the TV and slumped down on the floor, leaning her elbow on the coffee table while watching the news.

She felt exhausted and could hardly get up. _What a day…_ She thought to herself while giving out a sigh. Later she got up and walked to the bathroom. She walked over to the white marble bath tub and let the hot water running. She went over to be cupboard and got out an orange bottle of bubble bath.

She squeezed some of the creamy substance into the bath and set the bottle at the side of the tub. She walked out of the bath room and went to the living room to get her stuff. She picked up her bag, turned off the TV and walked to her bedroom. She left her bag beside her bed and walked back to the bathroom.

She noticed that the bath was half full, with bubbles decorating the see through water. She sighed and slowly started to strip of her clothes.

By the time she was fully naked and folded her clothes, her bath was full of steaming water and sweet smelling bubbles. She turned off the tap and climbed into the tub.

She tensed because of the hot water around her but soon relaxed and enjoyed herself.

**-Some time later!-**

She got out of the bathroom 1 hour later with her silky hair already blow dried and combed and dressed in her orange pajamas. She walked to her bedroom and fell on top of her bed. She sighed and thought about things.

After a few minutes she rolled to her side and looked at the alarm clock resting on her bed side table. She slowly started to close her eyes, feeling sleepy.

Then she quickly opened them because she felt something cold and feather-light pass her body. She got up and looked at where it came from. The window. It was open.

_Oh, I could of gotten a cold if I left it open_… She thought to herself. She got up and went to the switch and turned the light off. She walked to the window, closed it and glanced up.

High up there, the beautiful full moon was lighting up the world, protecting everyone from the darkness of the night. Her eyes softened at the beautiful scene as she went to her bed and got under her covers and slowly drifted off into deep sleep.

**This is what Sakura Mikan's life was like. Simple and sweet. But what she didn't expect, is the whole thing turning into a drama…**

_THE END._

Lol, the end of this chapter, not the story! xD It sounded like I was finishing the fic, didn't it!? Well till my next update! Sorry for the super boring chapter!


End file.
